1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to semiconductive structures and somewhat more particularly to pressure-mounted semiconductive structures. 2. Prior Art
Pressure-mounted semiconductive structures are known and generally comprise a semiconductive component positioned between two feed electrodes and connected to such electrodes merely by pressure, i.e., not by soldering, welding, alloying or any other material-lacking manner. For example, German Pat. No. 1,276,209 (generally corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,389) shows a semiconductive structure of this type wherein the semiconductor component is enclosed within a disc-shaped housing. Heat-exchange bodies may be positioned against the outer surfaces of the housing to cool the housing and to function as the feed electrodes for the semiconductive structure. The pressure mounting of such elements necessitates means for centering or aligning the semiconductive element relative to the feed electrodes. The semiconductive elements which are pressure-mounted or contacted must be centered relative to the load in order to properly function since an off-center or declined load tends to cause the destruction of the semiconductor element. In this known arrangement, the housing which encloses the semiconductor element is provided with ring-shaped surfaces which extend into the interior of the housing and center the semiconductor element within the housing. The heat-exchange bodies are pressed against the top and bottom surfaces of the housing via clamping bolts. The clamping bolts are positioned within apertures in the heat-exchange body and fit within notches on the outer periphery of the housing so as to center the housing relative to the heat-exchange bodies. In this known semiconductive structure, for example, four clamping bolts are required to provide a functional structure.
In another known semiconductive structure of this type, a semiconductor element is centered within a housing enclosing the semiconductor by blind holes in the top and bottom surfaces of the housing which receive centering pins extending from heat-exchange bodies, and which exert force against the housing. In this arrangement, the top and bottom surfaces of the housing are separated from one another and form the feed electrodes of the structure. A plurality of clamping bolts are distributed about the periphery of this structure to provide the contact pressure required.
In another known semiconductive structure of this type, a semiconductor element is centered within a housing enclosing the semiconductor by interfitting surfaces on the housing and the heat-exchange body (i.e., a part of the housing rests within a recess in the heat-exchange body). Pressure-contact is attained by a plurality of clamping bolts distributed about the periphery of the structure.
Thus, the prior art pressure-contactable or pressure-mounted semiconductive structures require a plurality of clamping bolts and special constructions for centering a semiconductor therein so as to render such structures economically unattractive.